


Speak to Me (Breathe)

by mistyzeo



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Movie Night, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The band swore it wasn’t intentional, but watching the way</i> Dark Side of the Moon<i> and </i>The Wizard of Oz<i> sync up is fucking scary.  It’s the kind of thing you’re supposed to do in college, along with smoking pot, and repeatedly experimenting with your best friend.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak to Me (Breathe)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for salt_burn_porn on LJ. Beta by [](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/profile)[**dugindeep**](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/) in the final hour! Thanks babe!

Jensen can talk Jared into just about anything, which is how they end up-- well, it's how they end up most places doing most things, but in this case particularly-- in Jensen's pot-hazy dorm room watching _The Wizard of Oz_ and listening to Pink Floyd. Jensen had tried to tell him it was _The Wall_ that synced up with the movie, but fortunately Jared had heard of this phenomenon before and was able to correct him before he bought the CD for their viewing. It's _Dark Side of the Moon_ , actually, and so far it's fucking scary.

The band swore it wasn't intentional, but the way Jared sees it there's a hell of a lot of coincidence here. Dorothy starts to run when the song tells her to, and the bells and clocks and sound effects are creepily positioned, and it's just too good to be true.

That might be the pot talking, too. Jensen's dealer sells him good shit, and Jared ranks high enough in Jensen's friendships (i.e., at the top, where he ought to be) that Jensen doesn't even make him pay him back. Jared does, sometimes, slipping a ten into Jensen's wallet when he's not looking, but it's more fun that way than having to fork over cash every time Jensen wants to smoke.

They're curled up in Jensen's bed. His laptop is balanced precariously on the rolling desk chair, just out of reach, playing both the movie and the music at the same time. The room is dark except for the tiny paper lanterns Jensen has hung up around the window, and they cast a low, colorful glow over the room's features. Jensen's roommate is out at a party, but it's Thursday and Jared has class in the morning, so he didn't want to go.

Okay, that's a lie, he did want to go, but he wanted to cram himself into Jensen's bed with Jensen already in it and smoke pot even more. He knows he probably shouldn't, what with his history with pot and Jensen, but he can't help himself. Besides, when he'd agreed, Jensen had gotten this look on his face that Jared just couldn't ignore: downright lustful. He'd practically licked his lips at Jared, smirking slow and clearly already thinking about talking to Chris, the kid he buys from.

Jensen is warm and heavy against Jared's body, resting between his spread thighs, his head on Jared's chest. The joint is dangling from his two fingers, the tip gone out, and he's kind of staring into the middle distance. But he's tapping his other hand against Jared's calf in time with the drums, so at least he's still listening.

Jared thinks maybe now is a good time to make a move. Dorothy and the Scarecrow are paling around, dancing on the yellow brick road, and Jensen's breathing slowly, unsuspecting. Jared takes the joint out of his hand, relights it and inhales carefully, and then as he's breathing out he slides his other hand over Jensen's shoulder and down the front of his t-shirt. He feels Jensen shift, back arching slightly, and he stills with his palm in the middle of Jensen's chest. Jensen huffs a little laugh, maybe at Jared, maybe at the movie, and makes grabby hands for the joint again.

Jared sucks it once more, just to keep the end lit, and hands it back. He can feel the expansion of Jensen's chest under his hand as Jensen takes a slow drag. Then Jensen's stubbing the joint out, much to Jared's chagrin, and blowing a cloud of smoke out in a sigh.

"Jay," he says, voice slow and soft, "c'mon, man."

Fuck. Maybe he shouldn't have started so fast right away. Little touches are better. Small seduction.

But then Jensen's turning his head against Jared's chest, peering up at him, and smirking again. He's egging him on, Jared realizes. He hunches his shoulders and reaches for the hem of Jensen's t-shirt. Underneath Jensen's skin is warm, almost too warm, and smooth. Jared's palm skims up Jensen’s glorious, soccer-sculpted abs. Jared should take up a sport, too, if it would make him look like this.

"Nah," Jensen says, and Jared realizes he may have said some of that aloud, "I like you big."

Jared lifts weights. He was on the track and field team in high school, but he wasn't into it enough to keep going in college. He has to work out, though, to eat the slop the dining center puts in front of them, and he's done pretty well keeping in shape. State-of-the-art gym and all that.

Jensen's curling his fingers around Jared's bicep and squeezing, and Jared makes a fist to make the muscle bulge. Jensen lets out a little moan, pleased, and squeezes harder. It hurts, but the way Jensen's breath is coming faster and he's shifting against Jared again, spreading his knees, more than makes up for the ache. Jared finds his other hand languishing on the bed and brings it up to join the first underneath Jensen's shirt.

The little gasp Jensen lets out when Jared's fingers find one of his tight little nipples has Jared's dick stiffening up in his jeans, pressing against the seam and digging into Jensen's back. Jensen squirms again, rocking his head back on Jared's shoulder, and Jared presses his lips to the side of Jensen's face.

"Why do we do this?" Jensen asks in a whisper, using his grip on Jared's arm for leverage. He grips Jared's knee with his other hand, pushing against him to get closer, and Jared pulls him with both arms up against his chest. Now he can get his mouth on Jensen's neck and his hand on the button of Jensen's jeans.

"Dunno," Jared answers, biting down on the tendons in Jensen's throat, "feels good, I guess."

"No," Jensen says, gasping, "why do we get high and _then_ do this? Fuck, man, I just want to do this all the time!"

"Really?" Jared's mouth and his brain aren't really communicating now– if he was really in control he'd have stopped trying to work Jensen's jeans open while they had a talk about feelings, but as it is, his mind is stuck on the idea that Jensen prefers it when they're not high while his fingers are pinching Jensen's nipple and unzipping his pants.

"Fuck," Jensen hisses again, writhing, and he lets go of Jared's arm and leg to push his jeans down around his thighs. The way he arches his body to get room pushes him hard against Jared's erection, and Jared stifles a moan into his shoulder. The anticipation of getting to do this again with Jensen has been buzzing under his skin for hours, and he's already so sensitive. He's been practically rubbing off on Jensen's ass since they started the movie, and now his cock is throbbing.

Jensen's in much the same state: in the low, paper-lantern light Jared can see the tent in his boxers, the hard arch of his cock sticking out from the vee of his thighs. Jared closes his hand over it, covering Jensen's dick with his whole palm, and pressing it against Jensen's pelvis. He rubs it slowly, though the fabric, until he can feel a wet patch forming under the heel of his hand, and Jensen is back to grabbing at his arms and gasping, exhaling on tiny, desperate whines. Jared wants to suck him so bad right now, swallow his dick down and let Jensen fuck his mouth the way he's flexing his hips up into Jared's hand. Next time. Later. After the movie, maybe.

There's still smoke in his brain. He feels fuzzy but every sense is heightened, and the soft brush of the fabric of Jensen's shirt against his arm, the heat of Jensen's dick under his hand, the little puffs of air against his cheek as Jensen breathes– they're all driving him to distraction. He wants to flip Jensen over and rut against his ass, just push his cock between Jensen's cheeks and squeeze them tight and come on Jensen's back.

"Damn it, Jay," Jensen growls, "get on with it."

Right. Jensen is squirming in his arms, humping his dick against Jared's palm, and he has things to do. He lets go and slips his hand inside Jensen's boxers instead, his wrist stretching the elastic, and curls his fingers around Jensen's bare flesh.

Jensen says, "Oh, shit, yeah," and his cock leaks a little pulse of pre-come over Jared's fingers. Jared smears it around the sticky head, finding the slit of Jensen's dick with the edge of his fingernail. He presses another kiss to the side of Jensen's neck, finding the edge of his hairline with his lips, where the hair is short and prickles softly. Jensen arches his head away, but at the same time he grasps Jared's hair and turns his head, and then they're kissing for real.

Jared's mouth opens on instinct, and he grips Jensen's cock tightly in his hand. Jensen's lips are soft and wet, and his tongue is demanding, pressing into Jared's mouth like he's on a goddamn mission. He eats at Jared's mouth, licking the back of his teeth, tasting the weed on the insides of his cheeks, and bites at his lower lip until Jared is whimpering. Jared's's rocking his hips against Jensen's ass, dragging the trapped line of his cock up and down, and Jensen squirms a hand between them to grab him through his jeans.

Heat surges in Jared's belly, and his cock leaps. He can feel how wet he is already, where he's dripping into his own boxers, and Jensen's fingers find the head of his dick and start pressing, almost too hard, massaging the pre-come right back into his skin. Jensen sucks fiercely on his lip, breaks away gasping, and Jared remembers his duty. He squeezes Jensen's dick from root to tip, catching the next drip of fluid on his thumb, and goes back to rubbing Jensen's nipple with the fingertips of his other hand.

Beside them, the movie plays on, technicolor adventure and hazy soundtrack winding together and catching Jared's attention at strange moments. He sees Dorothy running from the apple-throwing trees, ducking and silently shrieking, while in his arms Jensen is huffing, hips pumping as he fucks Jared's fist, and gripping the back of Jared's neck like a lifeline. Jared jacks him faster, faster than his hips, and Jensen goes still and lets him work, still groping Jared behind his own back. Jared wishes they had lube or something, something to make the slide of Jensen’s dick smoother, but the way Jensen is panting and digging his fingernails into Jared’s neck tells him he doesn’t really need to worry about it.

He opens his mouth against Jensen’s throat again and sucks hard, raising the blood to the surface. Jensen chokes, twisting like he’s possessed, trying to get more of everything at once. Jared scratches his thumbnail over Jensen’s nipple ruthlessly, pinching hard, and works his fist over Jensen’s cock as fast as he can. His arm aches, the muscles exhausted, but the noises Jensen is making are a good indicator of how close he is, which is very.

“Fuck, oh fuck, Jared, yeah, come on, just-- just--”

Like that. Jared feels Jensen’s cock swell, going rigid in his hand, and then Jensen’s breath is caught in his throat and his body is taut. He comes, shuddering, pulsing hot through Jared’s fingers, up his own belly. His head is thrown back against Jared’s shoulder, and his chest is heaving. Jared jacks him through it, milking the last spurts of come out of him, and then lets Jensen’s fat, flushed cock flop against his stomach so that he can slide his hand down and cradle Jensen’s balls carefully. Jensen’s over-sensitive, shivers at the touch, and pushes his hands away.

“Shit, man,” he whispers.

Jared’s still hard. He rocks his hips slowly against Jensen’s still-trapped hand, and Jensen comes back to himself with a little laugh and squeezes him. Jared’s close already, all his nerves keyed up, and if Jensen would just-- stay still a second--

Jensen doesn’t. He wriggles out of Jared’s arms and turns over, sliding down his body. Jared opens his thighs wider, covering his cock with his hand and giving it a rub, while Jensen opens his jeans and pulls them down. Jared’s cock springs up and slaps his stomach, leaving a little blob of pre-come on his abs.

“Yeah,” Jensen breathes, almost to himself, and pushes up on his elbows to get the tip of Jared’s cock in his mouth.

“Jensen, I’m--” Jared has to warn him, Jesus, he’s so fucking close.

“I know,” Jensen says, lips moving against Jared’s cockhead, “I want it.”

Jared breathes, “Fuck,” and pushes Jensen’s head down roughly. Jensen chokes, pounds Jared’s thigh indignantly with his fist, but Jared doesn’t care. He lets Jensen up for a breath and then eases him down again until he can just roll his hips shallowly, fucking Jensen’s mouth. Jensen relaxes, opening up his throat, and Jared hears him sigh.

He closes his eyes. The music is all trumpet now, a crazy classy soundtrack to getting a blowjob from his best friend, and he feels awesome. His skin is tingling all over. Jensen’s short hair is soft under his hand and Jensen’s mouth is wet and tight around his cock. He opens his eyes again to find Jensen looking up at him. Christ. Jensen starts to move again, bobbing his head, and Jared’s rising towards his peak again. This boy makes him nuts. They should do this when they’re sober.

His orgasm is almost a surprise, blooming hot and sudden in his gut and sweeping through him. He doesn’t have a chance to warn Jensen, but Jensen squeezes his leg and goes still as Jared comes in slow, hot pulses. Jensen doesn’t swallow until Jared’s done, until he’s let Jared slip out of his mouth and is rising to his knees, and then he finally does as Jared touches his lower lip with his thumb. Jared breathes out sharply, and they come to a decision at the same time, crashing together. Jared hauls Jensen into his arms again, and Jensen’s mouth is against his instantly. Jared can taste himself there, between Jensen’s lips, and he rolls them over abruptly so he can pin Jensen to the bed and kiss him until it’s all gone, shared between them.

Jensen stares up at him, eyes glassy, and licks his lips. Then he’s grinning. “I mean, this album is cool and stuff, but I’m not sure I get the connection to the movie.”

“We haven’t been watching it,” Jared says.

“I know.” Jensen pushes his hands under Jared’s shirt, palms skimming up his back against his skin. “I don’t really care.”

“We can try again later,” Jared says, settling carefully between Jensen’s legs. Jensen’s still unzipped, although somewhere in there he managed to tuck himself safely away before Jared came in his mouth.

Jensen smirks. “I can think of, like, a hundred other things we need to try before then.”


End file.
